twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CullenLoverForever17/Renesmee's Story. Wrote by me. 2.
2. found out I walked back and forth on the florw watting for someone to tell me what today was. "Is anyone going to tell me what today is?" They all looked at me the same way and said "Nope." All at the same time. So i just gave them a sad yet mad look. Emmett, Jacob, Seth, mommy, daddy, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and carlisle just sat there watting for me to figer it out myself. But i had no idea what they wanted me to see. Then i asked. "What is todays date?" "The 10th." Seth was the one to say "The 10th of what?" "The 10th of september." This time it was Alice that answard me. She was hereing a hot pink shirt, and i liked it. Then i went back to thinking what today was. The doorbell rang. Who woulf be comming here? Carlisle got the door. "Hello Charlie,Sue,Billy." "Hello. Carlisle where is ness?" Then i heard foor steps and weels comming this way. Then i seen them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESMEE!!" The all said at the same time. I ran up to charlie and huged his lages. "Thank you." I had a hug smile on my face. I tirned around anf everything was up. I wornder how they did that with charlie there. I knew that sue and billy knew, that we where vampiers. But charlie din't. They all see the look on my face. then daddy said "He knows Renesmee, about all of us." i looked at charlie. he nodded to me. "am i haveing a birthday party?" my mommy nodded. "Is claire comming?" Billy is the one who answard. "Ses, with Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Brady and Collin are all comming too." I was running around then i stoped "What about Sams Emily?" And agan everyone loked at me like i had 10 heads. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Jacob said "Because you said 'Sams Emily.'" I looked at him. "So whats wrong with that?" Seth said " No one calls Emily Sams Emily." i just looked at them and asked. " What about Leah, Aro, Jane and Alce?" "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" i looked at Emmett to see that he was mad. I stared to cry. " I just want my friends here." I ran out of the room. Mommy and daddy where behind me. "Why did you do that if she wants them there she can heve them there." rosalie yelled at Emmett. "rosalie, if aro came you know whats going to happen." "maybe we dont. you seen Aro gave her. so you never know." As they went back and forth zond them out. How Come no one wants them here? "Renesmee swetty are you okay?" I looked up and answard "Mommy how come no one wants Aro, jane, and Alec to come? They are friends to." She was looking for somthing to say but she couldent find anything to say. Then daddy said. "Yes, they are but thats still not a reason for them to come. You seen what they did or almost did to us a year agao." I looked at him and thought back to a yeat agao, how if they dint stop to lison that we would have to fight, everyone but Jacob and I. Jacob and I would run away and go somewhere elce and not come back. Everyone would die but that dint happen. Aro gave me a really nice neckless. "See, yes no one did dye, but we could have abd you want to put Charlie, Sue and Billy in that type of danger?" He looked at me with sad,mad and a happy face. I just said "No. But i still think he should come." Mommy and daddy looked at echother. "Then we will take a vote." Mommy then said " A vote?" At the same time "Yes." I said then i walked out to go to the ouse. When i was walking i just dint event knowset how beutfull it was out. there was pink, blue, yellow, purple, and orange flowers popping up. The sun was up and shinning. I looked down at my skin and i was dazzled by it. " Are you okay Renesmee? Whats wrong?" I looked at mommy and said "Nothing im fine. I'm just dazzled." They both looked at echothar anf daddy said "What are you dazzled by?" "My skin." We all where laughing. And walked to the house. Category:Blog posts